


Selfish

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Holds Us Together, Pull Us Apart [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sealed all their fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

"You think it was magic too!"

Her voice was full of panic, her eyes were wide, and she looked vulnerable. Morgana hardly ever looked like that – she was a true warrior, in her heart, and it did help that she was very good with a sword too. And now – this. Merlin had been expecting it since he first noticed that her dreams came true.

He had dreamed about it. He dreamed to look into her eyes and tell her the truth. She'd be an equal. Someone he could share everything. A life, a learning, perhaps even more – even if it might be too much to hope for. She was beautiful, even now, even when desperation colored her cheeks and made her body tremble. She was perfect for him, a perfect match, they were the same. What a pair they'd be.

Yet, he couldn't. He just couldn't say the words he had planned for so long, that he had hoped to say for all those weeks. He couldn't guide her, he couldn't help her. He couldn't share with her, he couldn't confide in her. It was too dangerous.

And, for the first time in his life, Merlin was selfish, and it sealed all their fates.

He told her nothing.


End file.
